


Softly, Softly

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A soft, early snowfall.





	Softly, Softly

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Mini-Challenge 2014, 'softly' - Sept. 22, 2014

Jamie smiled out into the night - it was early in the season, again, but the residents of Burgess mostly made jokes now that it tended to snow on them and nowhere else. This wouldn't be a heavy snow, anyway, and would be gone once the morning sun hit it. But for now, it was a beautiful snow falling gently...

He tugged his window open and let the breeze ruffle the pages of his calculus homework and blow an empty soda can from his desk.

"Jack!" he called once. There was only expectation in his voice. He knew that he'd still be able to see Jack. Already he could see the thin golden tendrils of sand snaking down between snowflakes. The sand was his daily proof...

Neatly, a second later, Jack flipped down from the roof and through Jamie's window.

"Shhh," Jack murmured as he pressed a cool finger to Jamie's lips. "Don't need everyone knowing I'm here."

"Jack," Jamie replied with a soft chuckle as he pulled his friend into his arms. "I think they'll be able to tell."


End file.
